


Abuse

by soapandcrimefan



Category: Days of Our Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: EJ has been both sexually and physically abusing Allie in secret because he hates that Lucas is her father but Kate and Sami walk in on him abusing her and decide to not tell Lucas until he's back in town. Everyone is rallying around Allie.
Relationships: Sami Brady/EJ DiMera, Sami Brady/Lucas Horton, Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Kudos: 10





	1. Abuse

DiMera Mansion

Allie's Bedroom  
"Ok Allie your Mom and Grandma have taken Johnny and Sydney to the zoo you know what time it is". EJ says sweetly to Allie as he walks into her bedroom and she is doing homework and listening to music with her earphones in.   
"No EJ how many times do I have to say it but no". Allie questions him and makes herself clear.  
"And how many times have I told you that you have to do what I say". EJ replies back snarkly.  
"Look I know that you hate the fact that I'm not your child but why do you always want to have sex with me is it because you know that its something you can use on my Dad". Allie tells him and asks him.  
"Partly and partly because you deserve it". EJ says to Allie as he begins to take her clothes off and starts kissing.   
"Get off me Get off me now how many times do I have to say it". Allie screams as EJ kisses her more intensely.   
"No way in hell Allie". EJ replies as Allie screams even loudly.  
"Shut up you bitch". EJ tells her as the door opens.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami and Kate Discover The Abuse

"Allie oh my god are you ok? What the hell do you think you're doing EJ". Sami asks Allie and angrily asks EJ.   
"What's going on I heard screaming". Kate asks Sami.  
"I don't know I'm just about to find out because I walked into EJ on top of Allie and her screaming". Sami tells her former mom in law.  
"Its not what it looks like". EJ yelled as Allie ran over to Sami.  
"Like hell its not it is exactly what you think". Allie yells back.  
"We will check the CTV but Allie I believe you sweetheart". Sami says embracing her daughter.  
"I do too". Kate says as Sami reaches out and Kate joins the hug


	3. The Aftermath of The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Kate and Sami react to the discovery they have just made?

Allie's Bedroom

Allie's arms are around Sami still as Kate returns from checking the CCTV much to EJ's disarray. 

"I told you I the CCTV has being down for months". EJ tells Kate as she walks in with an angry look on her face.   
"EJ no it hasn't being because when this abuse first started I got reinforcements to fix the one in my bedroom because I played the I don't feel safe since Nick's shooting card". Allie rebuts him.   
"You really are like your father aren't you. You little bitch". EJ replies back.   
"That's it EJ that's the last straw". Sami yells at him hugging Allie tightly.  
"Wait what". EJ enquires.  
"First you sleep with Abigail now you abuse my daughter so get out and don't come near me or my family again". Sami exclaims as Kate walks towards her and Allie.  
"You're forgetting we have two kids together". EJ yells back.  
"Yeah and you will never see them again now leave". Sami yells getting angrier and EJ walks out.

Allie starts crying.   
"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry I should of realised something was going on I mean not just because of Nick's shooting". Sami tells Allie as she is still hugging her.  
"Its ok I did a pretty good job of hiding it". Allie tells Sami and Kate.  
"That's the thing sweetheart you shouldn't have had to hide that or go through it". Kate says getting in on the embrace.  
"Your Grandma is right". Sami replies.  
"Wait until Dad and Will hear this you two agree on something". Allie tells the pair.  
"In case you haven't noticed we have been agreeing on lots of late". Sami tells her.  
"Yeah that is true". Allie replies still hugging the pair


	4. Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami has called Rafe after Allie agreed for her too and Allie gives Rafe a statement. Just thought to add Allie is the age she was in 2014

Allie is sitting on the couch with Kate who has her arms around her whilst Sami is on the phone. 

"Yeah thanks Rafe see you soon". Sami says as she walks over to Allie and hangs up the phone.  
"Is he on his way over". Allie asks her mom as she sits beside her.  
"Yeah sweetheart he is but listen to me we are here for you". Sami tells her.  
"Your mom is right we are here for you sweetheart". Kate tells Allie as there is a knock on the door.  
"I will get that". Kate tells the pair.  
"Thank you Kate the one day we give Harold off huh". Sami chuckles as Kate heads to open the door.

"So what is this about". Rafe asks Kate as they walk into the lounge where Allie is still sitting hugging Sami tightly.  
"I think its best you hear this from Sami or Allie". Kate tells him.  
"Ok so do you one of you want to tell me what's going on". Rafe asks Sami and Allie as he sits on the recliner.  
"Do you want me to "? Sami asks her daughter.  
"No mom its ok". Allie tells her.  
"Ok sweetheart what's wrong". Rafe asks his former stepdaughter.  
"EJ". Allie says as tears form down her face.  
"What about EJ sweetheart you can talk to me". Rafe asks and tells her.  
"I cant bring myself to say it I think its best you watch it". Allie tells Rafe as Sami hits play on the CCTV footage.

"Oh my god". Rafe says after viewing the six months worth of CCTV.  
"Our reactions exactly". Sami and Kate say at the same time as Rafe chuckles.  
"I'm surprised EJ didn't erase this". Rafe tells them.  
"Well the CCTV has being down for months but I got reinforcements in to fix my rooms after Nick was shot but EJ didn't know about but he knows now I did it deliberately after the abuse started. Allie explains to him.  
"Allie I'm so sorry". Rafe tells her.  
"Its ok and just so you know you three are the only three who know at the moment". Allie tells Rafe.  
"Allie I am happy to charge him if that's what you want". Rafe replies.  
"Yes thank you and please lock him up for a long time". Sami and Allie say as Rafe stands up and exits. 

"Sweet heart I am so proud of you being so brave you certainly get that of your father". Sami tells her crying and hugging her.  
"She sure does". Kate says joining the hug.  
"Thank you but I don't feel very brave right now". Allie tells them as they still hug her


	5. Some Family Members Learn of Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Marlena and Roman learn of Allie's abuse and how do they react.

Police Station  
"You get in there and stay there don't say one more word". Rafe says shoving EJ into a cell after he finally managed to locate him.   
"What's going on why's EJ arrested I mean I'm pleased". Roman asks Rafe as he walks in.   
"I think its best you speak with Sami or Kate about this". Rafe tells Roman as Roman heads out of the station again. 

DiMera Mansion  
"Thanks Mom for coming". Sami tells Marlena as she gestures her to sit down.   
"It's not a problem you sounded upset on the phone". Marlena tells Sami.  
"If anything I'm angry right now". Sami replies.   
"Why what's going on are you ok". Marlena asks her concerned.   
"I'm fine it's Allie that isn't". Sami tells her.   
"Ok what's happened". Marlena asks Sami as Allie walks down.   
"Hey sweetheart". Marlena says as Allie approaches the lounge.  
"Hi. Have you told her Mom". Allie greets her Grandma and asks Sami.   
"No I was just about too". Sami tells her daughter.   
"Ok what's going on". Marlena asks the pair.  
"What's going on is EJ has being abusing Allie for months all because he hates Lucas". Sami replies as Allie cries again.   
"What in what way". Marlena questions.   
"Physically and sexually". Allie replies still crying.   
"Oh my god sweetheart". Marlena says as she puts her arm around Allie. 

The three women plus Kate who has now joined them are hugging when there is a knock on the door.   
"I have a client to get too and I will get the door on my way out". Marlena tells the group. 

At the door way.   
"Roman never thought I would see you here". Marlena tells her ex husband jokily.   
"Yeah well I saw EJ at the station in a cell". Roman tells her.  
"Yeah and I hope her rots in hell". Marlena replies.  
"Ok he's done something pretty bad for you to say that". Roman replies.  
"Yeah he has something really really bad". Marlena tells him.  
"Can you tell me". Roman asks.  
"Its best you talk with Sami". Marlena tells him.  
"Yeah that's what Rafe said". Roman replies.  
"Go in she's in the lounge. I will see you later". Marlena tells him as she walks away.   
"Yeah see you". Roman says walking in. 

Lounge Room  
"Ok so I saw EJ at the station". Roman says greeting Sami.  
"Wow it's nice to see you too Daddy". Sami replies.  
"Yeah sorry its nice to see all of you despite you looking not great". Roman replies.   
"Yeah we don't feel it". Kate tells him.  
"What's EJ done". Roman asks the group.   
"He he". Allie begins to say.   
"He what". Roman asks.   
"Look Roman just watch this". Kate replies handing him a copy of the CCTV".   
"Oh my god. I'm going to go and make sure he pays". Roman says as he walks over and hugs Allie and Sami. 

Doorway  
"Will hey". Roman says as he spots Will on his way out.  
"Hey never thought I would you see you here". Will replies.   
"I come here sometimes". Roman tells him.  
"Yeah if you have a warrant". Will replies.   
"I kinda did". Roman tells him.   
"Any way I just came to grab a thing of Mom so I better do that". Will tells him.   
"Alright see you". Roman replies

Lounge Room  
"Sweetheart listen to me you are so strong it's going to be ok we are going to stand by you". Sami tells Allie as she is still in tears.   
"Your Mom is right". Kate replies.   
"Thanks". Allie says.   
"Hey Mom do you have that thing for Ari". Will says entering the room.  
"Oh yes I forgot with all the chaos today I do". Sami says.  
"Chaos is everything alright work wise". Will asks Sami.  
"Work wise yeah". Sami replies as Will looks at Allie.  
"Sis what's wrong". Will asks her.  
"This is why thing a chaotic around today". Sami replies.  
"Ok Allie what is it". Will presses further.   
"I cant Mom and Grandma can you". Allie says walking out.   
"Of course Will watch this". Sami says handing Will the footage.   
"Oh my god this has being going on for six months". Will questions.   
"Yep all because he hates that Allie is your Dad's and not his". Sami tells him.   
"I cant believe we didn't see". Will tells them.  
"We all cant". Kate replies.  
"I am going to kill him". Will informs them.  
"Roman and Rafe are on it after all he's in jail now". Kate tells him.  
"Good hope he rots in hell". Will tells them.


	6. Allie's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie has a vision of EJ before she goes to sleep and its her worst nightmare what he tells her

After a long day Allie heads to bed.

As Allie is about to doze off to sleep she had a vision of EJ.

“I told you I wouldn’t be too far away”. EJ tells her evilly.

“But Rafe arrested you he called Mom”. Allie replies back.

“Aren’t you forgetting I am a DiMera”. EJ asks her.

“No I’m not forgetting that but what does it have to do with this”. Allie tells and asks the vision version of EJ.

“What that means is that my father has loads of money and bailed me out so I’m free”. EJ informs her.

“No this can’t be happening” Allie replies.

“Well too bad it’s happening and I am going to make you pay for exposing everything you little slut”. EJ replies.

After that statement Allie screams loudly as Sami and Kate run into Allie’s bedroom.

“Get off me get off me”. Allie screams as Sami puts her arm around her.

“Allie it’s ok it’s just me and your Grandma what wrong sweetheart”. Sami tells her proving her identity to Allie.

Sorry mom I just thought since EJ told me his is free I thought it might off being him”. Allie replies.

“Sweetheart it’s just a nightmare you are safe here”. Sami tells her daughter as she begins to cry and Kate sits beside them.

“Yeah and I spoke to Rafe earlier and EJ’s locked up and will be until the hearing”. Kate tells her granddaughter.

“But like in my nightmare EJ told me his father bailed him out I mean it could happen after all Stefano is loaded”. Allie tells them in tears.

“Yeah but I don’t see Stefano coming back to Salem in a hurry”. Kate informs her granddaughter.

“Anyway where’s Johnny and Sydney”. Allie asks them.

“They are with your Grandma Marlena sweetheart”. Sami informs her of her siblings whereabouts.

“Right do they know”. Allie asks her mom.

“No they don’t”. Sami replies.

“Do you want us to stay”. Kate asks her.

“Yes please”. Allie replies as Kate and Sami snuggle up with her in bed.


End file.
